London Calls
by MrRayney
Summary: Fue por accidente que lo había descubierto complaciéndose a sí mismo. Había sido un error suyo que él descubriera que lo había presenciado todo. Finalmente Luna no tenía idea de que la había poseído como para hacerle tal oferta a su hermano, sin embargo estaba feliz de que haya aceptado.
1. Chapter 1

London Calls

Escrito por Immorticon's

Traducido por MrRayney

 **¡ADVERTENCIA ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE INCESTO!**

¿Qué puedo decirles acerca de London Calls? Es posiblemente mi segundo fics favorito dentro del fandom de la serie, la historia que me metió de lleno al incesto y protagonizada por el Lunacoln posiblemente mi pareja favorita dentro de la serie (bueno en realidad está empatada con el Lenicoln) en pocas palabras ¡Amo esta historia!

Fue por esta razón que no podía esperar a traducirla, realmente la adoro y no pude esperar. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo pero es de esos casos donde siento que no importa cuánto me esfuerce, no le hará justicia a la versión original pero bueno sin nada más que decir, disfruten de la historia.

 ** _La serie de Loud House no es de mi propiedad, tampoco lo es la historia. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

London Calls

 **Capítulo 1: Do You Know How to Waltz?**

Luna estaba disfrutando uno de esos raros días de paz y tranquilidad en la casa Loud. Ella desempolvo su vieja guitarra acústica y comenzó a tocarla, regresando a sus raíces y practicando aquellas primeras canciones que la inspiraron a ser quien es el día de hoy.

—Lord knows, it would be the first time, Lord knows, it would be the first time.

Satisfecha y orgullosa del largo camino que había recorrido hasta ahora, Luna se vio interrumpida al escuchar algo raro, deteniéndose un momento se levantó de su puf. Abriendo silenciosamente un poco la puerta se quedó allí mientras escuchaba atentamente los sonidos de su alrededor. Al principio no escucho nada fuera de lo común, hasta que segundos después y con mayor claridad fue capaz de escuchar unos raros gemidos dentro de la casa.

Abriendo un poco más la puerta, Luna inclino su cabeza hacia afuera y espero hasta escuchar aquellos gemidos de nuevo. Nuevamente tras unos segundos volvió a oírlos los cuales definitivamente no provenían del baño sino de la habitación de su hermano menor.

Parece que Lincoln estaba teniendo calambres en el estómago de nuevo.

Saliendo de su habitación, la joven rockera silenciosamente camino de puntitas hasta la puerta y coloco su oreja sobre ella para escucharlo mejor. Lynn al parecer forzó a Lincoln más de lo normal el día de hoy, pues parecía estar maullando como Cliff.

A Lincoln siempre le gustaba escuchar su música cuando no se sentía bien. Sujetando fuertemente su guitarra, ella ya tenía la canción perfecta para tocarle. Abriendo la puerta, Luna entro tocando una de las primeras canciones de cuna que aprendio de uno de los primeros álbumes que escucho.

—There are many things to be afraid of, like ghosts and death, and climbing too high. There are many things to be afraid of, but don't be afraid of the dark.

Luna abrió los ojos una vez que termino su pequeña melodía. Solo para encontrarse con su hermano quien tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba complétate desnudo y masturbándose furiosamente.

Vaya, sí que era…uh…bastante grande.

Luna permaneció allí, aturdida mientras Lincoln continuaba agitándose en su propio y pequeño mundo. Solo para que después comenzara a temblar e inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo en voz alta.

*Spleurgh *

A pesar de que la mayoría de su líquido termino en su pecho, aquel chorro también termino golpeándola en varios lugares antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Luna no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo, simplemente se dio media vuelta y se marchó procurando cerrar la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible. Regresando a su habitación, Luna se dejó caer sobre su puf mientras trataba de entender lo que acababa de presenciar. Lincoln quien tan solo tenía once años estaba…él…él no debería estar haciendo eso todavía.

— _Cálmate, Luna. Él no sabe que lo viste…haciendo…_

 _—_ ¡Hurgh!— gruño la rockera a quien parecía estar a punto de explotarle la cabeza.

Luna sabía que no era el momento de perder el control por lo que respiro profundamente para después sacar todo el aire en un intento por tranquilizarse, dejando su vieja guitarra a un lado, apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas y coloco sus mejillas entre las palmas de sus manos.

*Splsh*

— ¿Eh?

Estirando su brazo, inspecciono su mano y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba húmeda ¿Por qué estaba húmeda? Nuevamente Luna se levantó de su puf y camino hacia el espejo…

Solo para quedar petrificada ante lo que estaba viendo.

Ella observo fijamente su reflejo durante varios minutos, específicamente el pegote…liquido…cosa de Lincoln que estaba en su mejilla y otra en su camisa justamente debajo de su cuello. Ella corrió rápidamente al baño para tomar algo de papel y con la misma velocidad regreso a su habitación, con cuidado comenzó a limpiarse el desastre que su hermano había derramado sobre ella.

Ahora solo quedaba una mancha sobre su camisa, pero fácilmente podía decir que se le cayó un poco de yogurt pero por las dudas decidió cambiársela ya que no estaba dispuesta a tentar a la suerte. Antes de agarrar una nueva camisa se miró nuevamente en el espejo para estar segura de que se había limpiado por completo. Satisfecha con su trabajo, ella miro los restos pegajosos que estaban en el papel de baño.

A pesar de que le daban asco, ella no pudo evitar olfatear con curiosidad el papel. Olía a carne de cangrejo y… ¿Eso era un toque de roble? Finalmente decidió tirarlos a la basura y ahora vestida con una camisa más limpia, Luna volvió a sentarse y comenzó a pensar sobre los sucesos actuales.

Lincoln estaba…masturbándose…y entonces…todo cayó sobre ella…

Sacudiendo su cabeza en un intento por despejar esa imagen mental de su cabeza, llego a una conclusión.

—Tengo que hablar con él acerca de esto— se dijo a si misma completamente decidida—…Esta noche…voy a hablar con él esta noche.

Lincoln no podía entenderlo.

Él por experiencia propia sabe que nunca era capaz de ajustar su puntería a tiempo antes de terminar, pero no era capaz de encontrar el lugar donde cayó. Suspirando frustradamente, él no era capaz de encontrar ni gota de su semen sobrante. Convenciéndose a si mismo de que en algún momento tendría que aparecer, termino de arreglarse y bajo las escaleras para ver el nuevo capítulo de AAARGH. Al doblar la esquina se sentó al lado de Luna quien estaba escuchando el canal de música mientras leía un libro. Debía ser un libro bastante bueno si no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Hey Luna ¿Te importa si le cambio a AAARGH?

— ¿Eh?— pregunto Luna levantando la mirada de su libro.

Tras darse cuenta de que era él, Luna no pudo evitar estremecerse. Lincoln estaba confundido y un poco preocupado.

— ¿Quería saber si puedo ver la televisión?— volvió a preguntar Lincoln— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Luna rápidamente recupero la compostura y tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.

—S-sí, hermano. Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

Acariciando juguetonamente su cabello blanco, ella le entrego el control remoto.

—Es todo tuyo, Linc. Nos vemos más tarde.

Lincoln le sonrió a su hermana. Luna le gustaba ver la televisión tanto como a cualquiera de sus hermanas, pero él es al único al que le entregaría el control si se lo pedía amablemente. Él miro su falda, fue la misma falda purpura que le compro para su cumpleaños.

—Gracias, Luna. Te debo un…

La cara de Lincoln parecía drenada de todo color y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Luna ahora era la que estaba preocupada.

— ¿Linc? ¿Todo está bien?— pregunto Luna mirando a su hermano— ¿Qué…que estas mirando?

Ella miro hacia abajo justamente en su falda. Justo allí había una mancha grande y blanca pegada en su cadera. Ella rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano quien estaba temblando, ella se esforzó por decirle algo…cualquier cosa. Pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

Lincoln lentamente levanto su mirada, obligándose a mirarla a los ojos. Su rostro rápidamente se volvió completamente rojo, al igual que la de ella.

—L-Linc, yo…sobre esto…quiero decir…— trato de decir Luna, pero nada remotamente coherente salía de su boca.

Rápidamente se levantó del sofá, corrió hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Él no bajo a cenar.

Lincoln tenía la costumbre de hacerse bolita cada vez que huía de alguna de sus hermanas. No podía creer que él no se dio cuenta de que ella estuvo allí… ¿Estuvo ahí todo el tiempo? ¿Ella lo odiaba?...

¿Le gusto?

Lincoln gimió de dolor cuando sintió como su estómago comenzó a retorcerse ante la ansiedad y el hambre. Él no podía decidir si estaba más molesto porque lo habían atrapado o que su cuerpo demandaba una nueva sesión para auto complacerse. Enojado ahora consigo mismo, rodo sobre su espalda y miro hacia el bulto que había bajo sus pijamas.

—Ella me odia ahora debido a ti— gruño furioso mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños— ¡Te odio!

Y sin tan siquiera pensarlo, Lincoln arremetió contra su propia hombría…golpeándose él mismo su propio pene…

Wow este chico es un verdadero genio.

No es de extrañar que al instante estuviera viendo estrellas y las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos como las cascadas del Niágara. Soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor, se colocó en posición fetal.

En serio, vaya genio el que tenemos aquí.

Lincoln trato de mantenerse en silencio tratando de no gemir tan fuerte, hasta que escucho como tocaban suavemente su puerta.

— ¿Lincoln?— susurro una voz desde el otro lado.

Lincoln contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Puedo entrar?— pregunto Luna quien trataba de mantener la calma—Yo…necesito hablar contigo.

Lincoln siguió sin decir nada, tan solo contuvo la respiración y cuando finalmente se sintió listo para contestar…la puerta se abrió y Luna prendió la luz.

—Hey…Linc— saludo Luna con una sonrisa en un intento por calmar el ambiente— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mierda.

Lincoln inclina un poco la cabeza para tener una mejor visión de su hermana. Llevaba puesta una gran camisa de Daft Punk y a juzgar por sus muslos no traía puestos pantalones.

Esos…cremosos y suculentos muslos…

— _¡No, detente ahora mismo!_ — se regañó Lincoln mentalmente a sí mismo.

Levantando un poco la mirada se encontró con los ojos de su hermana mayor. Podía notar que estaba deprimida.

—No bajaste a cenar ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

Enterrando su cara de nuevo en sus rodillas, Lincoln tan solo se limitó a asentir. Cualquier cosa para que se vaya aunque sea tan solo por un momento.

Luna tan solo asintió y se dirigió hacia la cocina, dejando la puerta abierta. Bajando las escaleras con rapidez, ella les dijo una excusa apresurada a sus padres mientras continuaba su camino hacia el refrigerador.

Luna comenzó a inspeccionar el interior en busca de chucrut que había preparado su madre. Su hermano siempre le han gustado las mezclas extrañas de comida.

—Bloody hell, ya no queda nada— maldijo Luna en voz baja mientras pensaba en un plan B, fue entonces cuando noto un frasco naranja— ¿Cheez Whiz?

Encogiéndose de hombros, saco el frasco que para su suerte estaba medio lleno. Un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y Cheez Whiz…una extraña combinación.

Seguramente le encantara.

Poniéndose a trabajar, Luna comenzó a preparar rápidamente un sándwich untando Cheez Whiz en una rebanada y mantequilla de maní en la otra. Finalmente coloco una pequeña cucharada de kétchup a un lado y comenzó a limpiar su desorden. Escabulléndose hacia el piso de arriba se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.

La puerta aún seguía abierta y él aún seguía hecho bolita.

— ¿Hermano?— llamo Luna desde la entrada de la puerta— Te prepare un sándwich.

Con un resoplido levanto su cabeza. Dándole el plato, se sentó junto a él mientras comenzaba a mordisquear la corteza.

Por lo menos había dejado de llorar.

Los siguientes minutos fueron…tensos, por decirlo de alguna manera. Luna mantuvo una distancia respetuosa de su hermano mientras este disfrutaba su cena en el lado opuesto de la cama.

Estaba de espaldas, incapaz de mirarla.

Ella en cambio no podía dejar de mover sus rodillas. Ella estaba nerviosa y por más que quisiera no podía calmarse… ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que sentirse tan diferente? ¿Por qué no podían mantenerse como antes?

Lamiéndose los últimos restos de sus dedos, Lincoln coloco el plato sobre su silla. Ambos hermanos no dijeron nada, tan solo hubo silencio. Luna sintió una gota de sudor comenzar a deslizarse por su camisa.

— _Por favor, di algo—_ suplico Luna dentro de su mente.

Y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Lincoln murmuro un pequeño "gracias".

—No hay problema, Linc— respondió Luna igual en voz baja— Yo…yo solo estaba preocupada por ti, eso es todo.

No hubo respuesta alguna de su parte.

Luna tan solo suspiro solo para después aclararse la garganta.

—Escucha Linc— continuo Luna—Tienes que saber que lo que hiciste…eh…

Lincoln de alguna manera se sintió aun peor consigo mismo y Luna ahora estaba completamente ruborizada al recordar lo que había visto.

Ella debería haber traído a Lori.

—Tú…no deberías sentirte mal porque…es solo— tartamudeaba Luna mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas— Es algo que uno hace cuando siente una necesidad. Es…es algo natural, Linc.

Mientras ella decía esto se acercó tímidamente a Lincoln y coloco una mano sobre su hombro. Sintió un dolor en el corazón cuando él se estremeció ante su toque.

— ¿Por qué?— fue todo lo que dijo.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Por qué tengo estos impulsos?

Finalmente Lincoln se dignó a mirar a su hermana y aunque no estaba llorando, se acercó más a ella en busca de comodidad.

—Se siente tan raro…es asqueroso, pegajoso y huele raro ¿Entonces porque sigo haciéndolo? ¿Hay algo malo en mí?

Luna envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él atrapándolo en un cálido abrazo. Tarareando una vieja canción y acariciando cariñosamente su cabello, ella lo siguió abrazando hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente calmado.

¿Qué fue lo que Lori le había dicho cuando ella había sido atrapada al igual que su hermano?

—Linc…no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Un…un montón de gente hace eso.

Lincoln se aferró fuertemente a su hermana mayor, mientras trataba de no llorar.

—Es solo que…um…cada vez que lo haces, siempre sientes como si fueras el único que lo hace.

Lincoln levanto la mirada de su escondite.

— _Aún sigue sin llorar…lo estás haciendo bien, Luna_ — se felicitó a sí misma la rockera.

— ¿Entonces porque duele?

Jesucristo ¿Dónde estaba Lori cuando se le necesita?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunto ella sin saber muy bien que contestarle.

Lincoln balbuceo por un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Renunciando finalmente, tan solo suspiro y le hizo un gesto para que se alejara. Recargándose contra la pared, respiro profundamente y se preparó para lo que seguía. Él miro hacia otro lado mientras abría sus rodillas.

Luna también miro hacia otro lado, ruborizándose fuertemente debido al bulto que se encontraba en las partes inferiores de su hermano menor.

—Es solo que…duele— fue todo lo que dijo.

Luna finalmente llego a la conclusión de que no necesitaba de Lori. Ella solo terminaría burlándose de él, Luna comenzó a pensar en alguna solución.

—… ¿Yo…puedo ayudarte?

Inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyo su mano sobre su rodilla. Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Qué?

Ni siquiera Lincoln lo podía creer.

Ahora era el turno de Luna para ponerse tímida, apartando la mirada de su hermano mientras este lo observaba fijamente.

—Yo…quiero decir…dijiste que te duele ¿verdad?

Él tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo puedo…digo no soy Lori, eso lo sé bien. Pero si confías en mí, yo puedo inspeccionar tú…cosa.

Ella no tenía idea de dónde demonios vino eso.

Lincoln no contesto. Simplemente decidió guardar silencio durante un largo tiempo…hasta que susurro algo que apenas y ella pudo escuchar.

—…Nadie más puede saber sobre esto.

Por alguna razón, el corazón de Luna se alegro de haber aceptado su oferta. Bajándose de la cama, ella aún se niega a hacer contacto visual mientras le hace un gesto con la mano para que se ponga en posición.

—Solo…cierra los ojos por un momento— susurro él deslizándose hacia el borde de la cama, quedando frente a su hermana— Por favor.

Luna tan solo cierra sus ojos sin objetar nada. Ella es capaz de escuchar la tela deslizándose sobre su piel. Durante unos segundos todo queda en silencio y esta vez fue uno no tan incómodo.

—O…ok, Luna.

Ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza y poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. Luna sintió como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en el estómago, no podía respirar mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Ella pensó que era grande y rojo, pero ahora viéndolo más de cerca había cambiado por completo su perspectiva.

Era casi tan rojo como un rubí a lo largo de su eje y ella podía notar la vena abombada a un lado. Su cabeza era casi purpura completamente expuesta y una gota de…su esperma se estaba filtrando de la punta.

Luna podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente al punto de que podría salirse en cualquier momento de su pecho. Ella pensó por un segundo que si se acercaba más…eso podría gruñirle.

—Wow— fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Lincoln estaba firmemente viendo hacia otro lejos, apartando su mirada lo más lejos posible de Luna. Tomando una gran fuerza de voluntad de él para no morir de la vergüenza. Luna por su parte estaba simplemente fascinada. Ella había visto ya una verga o dos, pero no tan cerca.

Ella podría decir con seguridad que su hermano estaba muy bien dotado. Luna decidió mirarlo y frunció el ceño al ver que está completamente avergonzado.

—Vamos, Linc— se quejó ella acariciando su mejilla— No tengas miedo, cariño. Yo no muerdo.

Sentándose ahora a su lado, Luna coloco un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella envolviéndolo en un pequeño abrazo. Lincoln no se negó a esto y enterró rápidamente su cara en su clavícula.

Ella no podía dejar de notar que él estaba muy caliente y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón golpeando rápidamente contra su pequeño pecho. Luna le dio un ligero apretón mientras nerviosa empezo a mover su mano libre la cual poco a poco comenzó a acercarse lentamente al miembro de su hermano.

Hasta que finalmente las puntas de sus dedos rozaron el centro de su eje.

Lincoln sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuarto, casi la misma sensación que sentía cuando era tomado por sorpresa por uno de los zumbadores defectuosos de Luan. Ella retiro rápidamente su mano, beso su frente y espero hasta que su respiración se calmara.

Una vez comenzó a respirar con regularidad, espero unos segundos y nuevamente volvió a intentarlo, empujando tentativamente su mano sobre el miembro de su hermano. Lincoln volvió a tensarse de nuevo pero tan solo bastaron unos segundos para que se relajara siendo esto lo único que necesitaba saber Luna para continuar.

Con mucho cuidado, Luna extendió la palma de su mano y comenzó a cerrarlo lentamente envolviendo el pene de su hermano. Lincoln no pudo evitar gemir soltando un poco de aire sobre el cuello de su hermana y haciéndola reír un poco.

Poniendo a prueba su agarre, flexiono los dedos para tener idea de cómo era la carne de Lincoln. La piel era suave, duro y podía sentir como su sangre estaba fluyendo a través de la vena contra su pulgar. La parte inferior era resbaladiza debido a su presemen y caliente…ardiente.

Interesante.

Al recordar lo que había hecho antes, Luna deslizo lentamente su mano contra la piel sensible de Lincoln hasta toparse con la cabeza totalmente expuesta. Lincoln comenzó a estremecerse ante la sensación y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito.

— ¡Gah!

Luna se paralizo al instante.

— ¿Estas bien, Linc?

—S…solo espera…espera…a-a-a-a-a.

Luna decidió hacer lo que le dijo y espero hasta que Lincoln volviera a calmarse. Su piel era más resbaladiza debido al sudor.

—Muy bien…ok, adelante…— fue todo lo que dijo mientras colocaba su barbilla contra la parte superior de su pecho.

Luna no pudo evitar temblar ante su toque.

— _Ok, Luna. Lento y constante, al parecer es así como le gusta._

Lento y constante se recordó. Después de deslizar su mano debajo de su cabeza y la base de su eje, espero un minuto completo para que se calmara antes de proseguir. Luna fue capaz de encontrar el ritmo perfecto. Arriba, espera, abajo, espera y repetirlo. Ella tarareo tranquilamente mientras masturbaba a Lincoln.

Se dio cuenta de que los latidos de su ingle estaban volviéndose más irregulares, mientras que sus jadeos y gemidos se volvían cada vez más frecuentes. Toda su palma se había vuelto resbaladiza debido al esperma y pudo notar que sus pantorrillas se retorcían sin cesar contra su espinilla.

Finalmente, Lincoln comenzó a jadear pesadamente y a mover sus caderas frenéticamente.

—L…Lu-Luuu…— es todo lo que su hermano pudo decir para advertirle antes de gemir en voz alta contra su pecho. Por suerte, ella estaba apuntando hacia la puerta.

Con una fuerte embestida de sus caderas, Lincoln llego al orgasmo y entro en erupción, liberando finalmente toda su frustración acumulada. Esta vez para Luna todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Ella observo como los primeros disparos volaron por el aire antes de caer contra la puerta de madera, el segundo y tercer disparo igual cayeron sobre la puerta solo que un poco más abajo, del cuarto al sexto…bueno era obvio que no tuvieron la misma fuerza que los anteriores, cayendo sobre su puño cerrado. Luna deslizo su puño dos veces más, curiosa sobre si quedaba algo en el interior de su hermano.

Sin embargo se detuvo cuando le quedo claro que sus gemidos eran signo de que ya era demasiado sensible como para continuar. Luna se separó de él, con su mano aun sosteniendo su miembro desinflado mientras alcanzaba unos trozos de papel de baño. Antes de que se diera la vuelta, él había llegado a su límite y cayó sobre su almohada, respirando con algo de dificultad pero de manera uniforme.

Luna simplemente se encogió de hombros y se puso a trabajar, primero limpiando su mano y luego la ingle. Finalmente se inclinó hacia delante mientras limpiaba el semen que se deslizaba sobre la puerta antes de que cayera sobre la alfombra. Tras una rápida pero cuidadosa inspección para estar segura de que lo había limpiado todo, Luna subió las piernas de Lincoln sobre su cama, le acomodo su ropa interior y lo metió bajo las…

Espera solo un segundo.

Luna observo nerviosamente el rostro de Lincoln, esperando alguna señal de que estuviera completamente dormido. Un ligero ronquido fue lo único que necesito para saberlo. Luna cuidadosamente libero su pene de su ropa interior y lo inspecciono más a fondo.

Era mucho más blando y la piel estaba un poco arrugada.

Acariciando su mejilla especialmente donde tenía sus pecas, termino por arroparlo, le dio un beso en la frente y sigilosamente se dirigió al baño para lavarse las manos. Antes de abrir el grifo, se detuvo un momento para inspeccionar su mano. A pesar de haberse limpiado con el papel de baño, sus manos aún se sentían un poco pegajosas.

—Me pregunto si…

Ella levanto la palma de su mano hasta su nariz e inhalo fuertemente.

Igualmente como la vez anterior olía a carne de cangrejo con una mezcla de roble mientras continuaba inhalando ese embriagador aroma. Luna para su sorpresa comenzó a parpadear y rápidamente trato de recuperarse de su repentino mareo ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Luna comenzó a lavarse las manos, utilizando la mayor cantidad de jabón que fuera necesario para borrar toda evidencia de su crimen. Una vez termino regreso hacia su habitación, se subió a la litera y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

Todo esto mientras trataba de ignorar lo resbaladizos que estaban sus muslos.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

Les agradecería mucho que si notan alguna falla o error me lo notificaran, usualmente cuando traduzco historias largas suelo pasar ciertos errores sin darme cuenta y yo la verdad lo único que quiero es traerles buenas traducciones.


	2. Chapter 2

Casi…casi por dos años, aunque falten unos cuantos meses para octubre no actualizaba esta historia. Si que ha pasado un tiempo desde que traduje algo referente al fandom de Loud House. ¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa?

Nada la verdad, llego un punto en el que me daba flojera escribir y el fandom de Loud House dejo de interesarme bastante, claro seguía leyendo fics pero eso era todo lo que hacia pues llego un punto en el que los fics me parecieron mas interesantes que los mismos capítulos (a pesar del mar de historias basadas en No Such Luck que inundan el fandom)

Pero nuevamente volví a leer London Calls y bueno…me impulso a continuar traduciendo esta historia y otras de Loud House que he tenido pendiente. Aunque sinceramente de una vez lo digo no prometo nada referente a continuar la historia porque a parte de todo tengo otras historias de otras series y animes que quiero traducir.

Voy a hacer lo mismo que hice en "Inocencia Perdida" separar los capítulos en fragmentos para tener una mayor facilidad de actualización porque si solo esperara a traducir el capitulo completo bueno…posiblemente no habrían visto esta actualización hasta el 2020.

 _ **La serie de Loud House no es de mi propiedad, tampoco lo es la historia. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español.**_

* * *

 ** _Ladies and Gentlemen, we are Floating Through Space_**

 ** _Parte I_**

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que "eso" sucedió. Lincoln finalmente tras mucho esfuerzo logro arreglar la cerradura de su puerta o al menos había descubierto la forma de como cerrarlo. Durante la noche él nunca respondería a las peticiones de Luna para dejarla entrar y a partir del cuarto día ella se había dado por vencida.

De igual manera ambos hermanos se estarían evitando durante el día. Solo estarían en la misma habitación durante un minuto antes de que uno eventualmente se marchara, posiblemente durante todo este tiempo solo se hayan dirigido diez palabras.

Para Luna estos días eran como si un enorme vacío se hubiera formado en su estómago, llenándose poco a poco de culpa y miedo cada vez que lo veía, mil preguntas se formaban en su mente cada vez que lo veía huir de ella.

—¿Me odia? — se preguntó constantemente Luna todos los días.

Finalmente, un frio día de domingo cuando bajo a ver un poco de televisión se encontró con Lincoln viendo su programa de fantasmas, lo que mas le sorprendió fue la forma en la que lo encontró…

Estaba sonriendo.

Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír desde que ella lo había "ayudado", afortunadamente él no había notado su presencia. Respirando profundamente, Luna camino hacia el sofá y se sentó a su lado. Durante los próximos minutos no paso nada, él simplemente decidió ignorar su presencia, pero ella noto como su sonrisa había desaparecido y aunque su atención estaba en el televisor, podía ver como de vez en cuando la veía de reojo. El silencio únicamente alimentaba las preocupaciones de Luna y como poco a poco podía sentir como le estaba costando trabajo respirar.

Ella no podía soportar esto por más tiempo…había llegado el momento de enfrentar a su hermano.

—L-Lincoln… ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Por favor? — tartamudeo ella en voz baja.

Lincoln se movió incómodamente en el sofá, sus manos no paraban de moverse y aferrarse sobre la tela de la frazada que Leni le había obsequiado como regalo de cumpleaños. Dando un ligero hacia atrás, observo la puerta no muy lejos de donde estaba… con un simple salto sobre el respaldo fácilmente podría correr y escapar de la casa.

Y entonces miro a su hermana.

Lincoln soltó un ligero suspiro mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo. Tras morderse el labio y meditar su situación durante unos segundos, el joven peliblanco había llegado a una respuesta.

—E-Está bien, Luna…Vamos a…eh…hablar.

El único sonido que se escuchaba en la sala de estar eran los créditos del programa de Lincoln. Luna tosió discretamente pensando como iniciar esta conversación.

—Ehm…— de repente la rockera sintió como su garganta se secaba— ¿Estas…estas enojado conmigo?

Lincoln prefirió mirar hacia otro lado durante un momento, enfocando intensamente toda su atención hacia la mancha que Lana había hecho en la pared esta mañana.

Cada segundo en silencio que pasaba era como una estocada en el corazón de Luna. Sin embargo, justamente cuando en la televisión estaban pasando un comercial, Lincoln respondió con un tono de voz extrañamente cansado.

—…No, no te odio.

Luna pudo sentir como su cuerpo se relajo un poco tras escuchar su respuesta. Ella se deslizo un poco para estar mas cerca de él y finalmente reúne el coraje suficiente para realizar la siguiente pregunta.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me has estado evitando toda la semana?

Lincoln podía sentir como su rostro se sonrojaba un poco mientras sentía como Luna se acercaba aún más a él.

—Yo…no lo sé— murmuro el peliblanco evitando su mirada.

—Lincoln, por favor— suplico Luna colocando su mano sobre la rodilla de su hermano y llevando su fuerza de voluntad al limite para evitar tocarlo más de lo necesario —Ya no se que mas hacer, hermano ¿Es por lo que paso?

Luna en este punto trato de mantener la calma lo cual era algo que le estaba costando mucho trabajo. Lincoln trato de alejarse ahora de ella sin embargo vio que ya no había más espacio pues había chocado con el reposabrazos de sofá.

—…Si.

—¿Te lastime?

—No.

—¿Lo odiaste?

—¡Si…No!

Lincoln podía sentir como las manos de Luna estaban aferrándose fuertemente a su estómago.

—Entonces ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué hice?!

*plp*

El joven Loud comenzó a sentir su camisa húmeda…

Las lagrimas de Luna ahora fluían libremente, la joven rockera cayo del sofá arrastrando sus rodillas hasta donde se encontraba Lincoln. Para Lincoln era difícil mirar directamente a su hermana, especialmente con esa mirada destrozada plasmada en su rostro. Ella pudo escucharle murmurar algo y rápidamente se aferro a la manta de su hermano peleando por arrancársela.

—¡No se que mas decir! ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar?!

—¡Luna, suéltame! — grito él luchando por permanecer encima del sofá.

—¡LO SIENTO! — grito ella agitando sus brazos atrás y hacia adelante— ¡POR FAVOR DIME ALGO! ¡DIME QUE LO QUE HICE ESTUVO MAL!

—¡DETENTE!

—¡PEGAME! ¡POR FAVOR, SOLO GOLPEAME! ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡SOLO POR FAVOR NO ME ODI…

*paff*

Luna pudo sentir vagamente como la alfombra no estaba completamente acolchonada. Uno nunca notaria algo como eso hasta que te rompieras la cabeza, sus oídos fueron inundados por un molesto ruido que por el momento podría ignorar, pero rápidamente no algo mucho más importante…

No podía respirar.

Intento darse la vuelta para ponerse de rodillas, pero algo pesado la estaba deteniendo. Abrió los ojos y vio un poco de luz asomarse a través de la gruesa tela de la manta.

Aire.

Podía escuchar ligeros murmullos a lo lejos.

Aire, por favor.

Comenzó a moverse frenéticamente en un intento para levantarse y quitarse la frazada. Para poder respirar, aclarar su cabeza y encontrar a Lincoln.

Lincoln.

Eso era.

Trato de tranquilizarse, tomo una ligera bocanada de aire de la pequeña abertura que tenia y despejo su mente, justamente aquel sonido molesto se transforma en palabras que ella puede entender.

—…Luna.

Finalmente.

Puede sentir un peso sobre ella que tensa su pecho. Ese debe ser él, debe estar de rodillas sobre ella.

—Por favor deja de llorar. No te odio, solo… por favor deja de llorar y yo…te lo explicare.

Luna tomo un ligero impulso para poder sentarse, la frazada cayo de su cara mientras abrazaba a su hermano y este le devolvía el abrazo. Ella no dejo de llorar no por un tiempo al menos. Pero ahora ya no tenía miedo o desesperación.

Él no la odiaba y eso estaba bien.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

Si encuentran algún error de narración o cualquier cosa que crean este mal no duden en señalarlo. Como siempre he creído, las criticas o señalamientos ayudan a mejorar el estilo de uno y escribir o traducir historias con mayor calidad.


End file.
